All i was doing was babysitting!
by cherryblossom926
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are dating. one night sakura baby-sits and it goes wrong. now, sakura and sasuke find themselves struggling to escape from being held hostage. can they escape? constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES! enjoy!
1. The Beginning of the Story

**Hi guys! I made a story like this for English and I turned it into a Naruto sasusaku fic. It's almost the same except I changed it a bit and hopefully the changes were for the better. I will find a way to post the original online so you people can read it. Enjoy the story!!!! Btw, this is a multi-chapter story. Minor nejiten, and naruhina and maybe some shikaino but it's mostly sasuksau baby!!!!!! Yea!!!!!**

"Hey!!! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Sakura Haruno to be exact. She ran to hug her current boyfriend, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, whom she has been going out with for two years, four months, three weeks, six days, twenty hours, eleven minutes, and seventeen and a half seconds. Yea, that's a long time.

"Hey Saku. What's up?" asked Sasuke. Saku is a nickname that her friends, and Sasuke call her. Sakura has long-pink hair, and shiny emerald eyes. Her eyes are always full of spirit, happiness, and randomness. She just turned fifteen about a week ago. She's old huh? Yea she is.

"I'm doing ok, except chemistry class sucked!!" Sasuke had to chuckle. Not laugh or giggle, but chuckle. There's a distinction.

"Why?" he asked as they started walking home together.

"Well, I went to go give my sensei, who's the new teacher, Mr. Butburn, my homework when he said that I was failing!! Can you believe that!? I never failed a class before and now I'm failing chemistry!"

"I can tutor you in chemistry," Sasuke said.

"Really?"

"Yea. We have some chemistry going on right now do we?" then Sasuke kissed sakura.

"Sasuke, you're such a nice boyfriend."

"I know," Sasuke bragged. Him and his ego.

"I can help tonight. Is that cool?"

"I wish, but I have to baby-sit at the Fujii's tonight at seven," Sakura said in a sad voice.

"Alright, then tomorrow."

"Sounds great," Sakura agreed. They arrived at Sakura's house and they kissed and hugged and bid their farewells like it would be their last time seeing each other. No need for the drama. They'll see each other tomorrow, which is Saturday, which is the 30th of March.

Inside Sakura was doing her homework and it only took her an hour and it was six. She heard a knock on the door. She answered it.

"SAKI!!" Ino gave Sakura a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Hey Ino, Tenten, and hinata. What brings you here?"

"Just wanting to say hi to our bestie!!" Tenten said.

"Come in then!" Sakura let them in. "I can only have you here until six fourty-five. Then I have to go to the Fujii's to baby-sit little Hana.

"awwww!! I love little Hana!" hinata said. They all laughed and started talking about random, fun stuff, like boys, parties, and laundry detergent.

**i hope you enjoyed! please R&R and i will be as happy as a dog playing poker! (and winning) yay!!! **

**P.S- i will probably post the next chap in a little while. remember R&R and you get a cookie! it's chocolate chip!! XD**


	2. What's That Noise?

**Hello again! I told you I'd update soon! This is where the story starts getting good. This is where it gets as juicy as an orange and as interesting as my friends. And my friends can be pretty interesting. They are the main reasons why my life isn't completely boring at times. XP anyways R&R! XD**

Sakura rang the doorbell at the Fujii's two story house at seven. A lady answered. It didn't take a genius to figure out that that was Mrs. Fujii. "hey Daisuke!!!! Sakura's here! Isn't that great!?"

"Alright Suki."

"Hey Hana come down and see Sakura!" in about a millisecond Hana ran down the stairs and grabbed Sakura's leg to try and give her a hug. "Now, Hana has to go to sleep in one and a half hours," said Suki. Before Sakura could say anything Suki glared at her and added "absolutely no later!"

"Don't worry. I will make sure she does."

"Now Hana, be a good little…" then she saw Hana give her a look. "I mean, erm, big girl and listen to Sakura." Hana nodded her head. "I think that's everything. Hana already had dinner, but she hasn't had dessert yet so, you can give her some if she wants." Sakura nods and the older couple left, leaving her and Hana alone.

"So Hana, I heard you didn't get any dessert yet." You could see Hana's eyes brighten up like… uh…. like a shiny, sparkly object. "Want some?"

"Yea!!"

"What is it you want?"

"Ice cweam!!!"

"Ok, then. Ice cream it is," she said as she opened the freezer. I see vanilla, and some rocky road. Which one does your stomach desire?"

"What does desire mean?" Hana asked. Hey, she's like, five. She doesn't know these big words.

"Desire means want. Which one does your stomach want… or desire?"

"I want wocky woad!!!!!" Hana was excited. (btw, don't you just love her baby-talk?). Sakura got some rocky road for Hana and some for herself. When she saw Hana sitting at the table you could only see her from the eyes up. Sakura couldn't help but giggle from Hana's shortness.

"Let's get you a booster seat." And so she did just that and then they ate their ice cream.

"Can you play a game with me?" Hana asked once they were done eating.

"Sure. What game?"

"Hide-and-seek!!!!" said Hana.

"Alright. You hide; I count. Got it?" Sakura said and Hana nodded.

"Ok Sakura!!!" Hana then started to look for a hiding place.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Sakura continued until she reached eleven. Sakura was going to count to ten but Hana insisted on eleven. "Ready or not here I come!" she immediately found Hana. She was hiding behind a lamp, but Sakura decided to pretend that she couldn't find her. "where is she?" Hana was too young to realize that Sakura was using… sarcasm. (insert dramatic music here).

"I'm right here!" Hana screamed.

"You were supposed to let me find you."

"Oooooooooooohhhhhh!!!" Hana said like she didn't know, or she forgot. Silly little Hana.

"Hana, time for bed," Sakura said.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!" Hana got down on her knees and screamed dramatically into the sky. Or technically ceiling since they're indoors.

"Hana, if you do then tomorrow I will come and play with you, ok?" Hana hesitated at first but then she silently nodded. Sakura took her to her room and Hana instantly fell asleep. 'Now, I have a couple of hours to myself. Maybe I can call Sasuke.' Sakura then called him. (A.N – the italics are Sasuke speaking and normal is Sakura. Got it? You better.)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke! Maybe you could start tutoring me now. I'm at the Fujii's and Hana's asleep and I'm bored so, yea."

"I'm on my way. Be there in twenty minutes."

"Alright. See ya in a bit." then she hung up. Fifteen minutes past and Sakura was getting anxious. You would be too if your boyfriend was almost there to see you. She was just sitting there watching TV. 'CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sakura jolts up. 'What was that?'

**is it just me or am I making Sasuke a little OOC. Let me know if I am or if it matters at all or not. I hope you enjoyed!!! XD**


	3. The Breakin!

**yo! the third chapter to "All I Was Doing Was Babysitting!" enjoy! this is where the story gets good. =)**

Sakura heard the crash from upstairs. Her eyes were wide, her breathing was heavy, and she was scared. She knew that the crash was from a broken window. Sakura, ever so quietly, tip-toed upstairs to check it out. She made sure she was hidden. She couldn't see the intruders, but she could hear their voices.

"Ok, the couple is suppose to be gone now so let's make this quick. Search downstairs; I'll search up here. Take as much as you can," a man with a deep voice said.

"alright, alright I got it Mr. bunny slippers," another guy said.

"shut-up moron!" the first guy said. Sakura was horrified. She ran downstairs and grabbed her phone and speed-dialed the first person she could find, Sasuke. (A.N – again, Sasuke= italics. Sakura= normal. Ok.)

_ "Sakura? What is it? I'm on my way over."_

"Sasuke, two guys just broke in and…"

"Drop the phone, girl!" Sakura froze and turned around slowly. She saw a sight she thought she would never see. She saw a man, maybe in his thirties, a couple of feet away, holding a gun, aiming towards her, and fingers on the trigger.

_ "Sakura, who's that?"_

"You heard me girl! Hang up the phone, and put it down before I blow your fuckin head off!" the man repeated. Sakura didn't move. She was so petrified. The guy went towards her and hung it up for her and put it on the table. While his back was turned she quickly picked up her phone. She figured she could use it if she needed to.

With Sasuke:

"Sakura? Sakura!?" Sasuke's eyes were full of worry and fear._ '__Something's not right. I have to hurry and get there fast!' _He thought. He started running. He was suppose to be there in five minutes but his brother kept bothering him and now with running, he would be there in nine and a half minutes. He just hopes he not going to be too late. Will he get there in time? Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know!

Back with Sakura and the two guys who broke in:

"Hey, Daisuke! What the hell is going on here!?" said another man. The one holding the gun is Daisuke.

"Keiji, I found this girl calling someone. Don't worry, I made her hang up the phone," Daisuke said, still holding the gun towards Sakura. Keiji sighed in relief.

"We still have to leave," Keiji said.

"What do we do with the girl?" Daisuke looked eager to shoot her. Sakura stiffened. _'Will they kill me? Would they really kill me out of cold blood?' _She hoped not. She wasn't quite ready to die yet. Sakura was at a breaking point, but she had to be strong.

"Don't kill her. She might be of use to us," Keiji had on a face that Sakura really didn't like. It just made her more scared. _'Are they going to kidnap me!? They wouldn't! Ohhhhhh! Where's Sasuke when you need him!'_ Sakura was now panicking. She didn't want to die, but she really didn't want to be kidnapped either. Who would?

"Alright then," Daisuke said as he went over to her. He quickly grabbed her to where she couldn't move her arms, while he held the gun to her head. "Don't scream or I'll have to blow your brains out. Understood?" he whispered in her ear. Sakura was scared to death. He roughly pulled her outside and was going to put her in the white, suspicious-looking van. She saw that there was another guy in the driver's seat of the van. He looked big. He had big muscles. He looked like a professional wrestler.

"Sakura!" said girl looked to where the voice came from, 'cause she knew who it was.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was so happy to see him. "You came for me!"

"Of course I did Sakura. I would never leave you!"

"Stop being all corny! And Daisuke, I thought you said she didn't get to contact anybody!"

"I made her hang up the phone! She must've told him something! I knew I should've killed you, you brat!!"

"Let Sakura go, or I'll make you wish you never touched her," Sasuke had a look of anger, rage, or any other synonyms of the word mad.

"I had enough of you!!!" Daisuke raised his gun to Sasuke. "I say we kill him!"

"No!!! Don't kill him!" Sakura yelled. Out of anger, Daisuke shoved Sakura into the outside of the van. That's when Sasuke snapped. He threw himself at Daisuke and started punching him over and over.

Sakura was still lying on the ground. She was thrown so hard; she hurt too much to get up at the moment. All she could do was to sit and lean against the van. She then heard the driver's door open. She looked up and saw that strong, and apparently tall, guy. He went and grabbed Sasuke. He hit him on the head and Sasuke must've blacked out. He threw him in the van. He then turned to Sakura. Sakura tried to get up and run but that guy was fast. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her inside of the van. Sakura had to sit up in the seat. She looked to see if there was a seat belt (A.N- no matter if you are being kidnapped, or whatever, always wear a seatbelt), but there was none.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's unconscious form. She started playing with his hair. She started to silently cry. Her thoughts are going everywhere and she's terrified. '_poor Hana is left all by herself. I'll never be able to baby-sit again! I'm irresponsible! I also should've never called Sasuke. Now we're both in trouble. Why am I so stupid!?'_ as Sakura was thinking these thoughts, she looked out the window. It was dark outside. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't grasp it. Soon, she was able to fall asleep; hoping that when she wakes up, she'll realize it was all a nightmare. Too bad it isn't.

**so, how was it? gimme feedback and you will make me feel happy! Yay happiness!!! BTW: i never wrote a story like this one, so i need to know if it's totally awesome, good, or not that good and it can use improvement. just no flames. constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
